0.9.76
Devil Square, penalties, karma changes and others Devil Square The current DS settings: * Cool Down between waves: 2mins * Registration time: 15 seconds * NEW: Entry fee: 5000 gold * Player limit: 12 * Wave time: 30 seconds * NEW: Monsters per wave: 12 fixed * NEW: Max waves: 30 * Damage buff to monsters (per wave): 5% * Monsters HP buff (not per wave): 3x * Monsters HP buff per wave: 8% * Min DS level: 50 * Max DS level: 150 * DS level increments: 10 * Drops are the same * PVP after on wave 4+ * EXP inside DS is now the same as outside (was 0.5x till version 0.9.74) * Minor changes to the DS map New mechanics: * All monsters need to be cleared before the new wave spawns, if this is not the case all players will get debuffed with a true damage poison (takes a % of max HP rather than damage) * On each wave, clouds of poison will spawn. You must get out of the red circles ASAP or you will be debuffed with true damage poison ** Above debuffs are stackable * To successfully finish DS you will have to clear wave 30 on time * If you don't clear wave 30.. you have a very slim chance to survive wave 31 Penalties Experience penalty is back for everyone!. Gold and item drop chance introduced according to the table below: Arena = no penalty * *What loots first?: '''First we attempt to drop an equipped item, if nothing drops we move to items in the inventory, if nothing drops you are lucky... * '''What items can be dropped?: If the item is tradeable it can be dropped Karma changes * All player's karma have been cleared * Heroes: from -3 to -1 per monster kill * 1st stage PK: 0 to -300 karma * 2nd stage PK: -301 to -600 karma * 3d stage PK: -601 karma or less * PK vs PK kills wont affect karma * Normal or Hero vs PK will add 50 positive karma to the PK player * If a 3rd stage PK drops an item will get 300 positive karma * NEW negative karma formula that takes into account level difference: ** karma = -300*PK level/killed player level ** There is a limit of -3000 karma per kill (example 1 below would have been capped to -3000 karma) ** Examples: *** 1. High level PK (level 150) vs low level player (level 10): **** karma to add = -300*150/10 = -4500 karma *** 2. Similar level players: PK level 100 vs player level 90: **** karma to add = -300*100/90 = -333 karma * The only way of removing negative karma is to kill monsters 20 levels above or 10 levels below ** Party can now help clear negative karma following the current exp rules Misc * Increased server auto restart from 12h to 24h (may the force be with us) * Added coordinates to minimap * When a player becomes 3rd stage PK it will be announced on the #system channel with coordinates * Max party size increased to 10 players * Pets/companions will be checked in when becoming PK * PK players have to wait 30s when logging out * PK cant: ** spawn pets/companions ** use /unstuck Fixes * Broker rarity search filter